This Group of Misfits
by Ryir
Summary: Being a mage isn't easy. You hide all your life from Templars and pray to the Maker that you won't turn into abomination. It's quite hard if you ask me. But then your best friend is a mage hunter and then your party was about three Templars in it, it's a lot harder than it looks...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! I probably shouldn't be writing another story but I just had too! I have to many ideas! Anyway, tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Burning. That's all she felt. The flames tickling her skin and then the burning pain when it touched her skin. It was all too much for the seven year old Dalish elf.

"Now, one more time. Where did she go?" A Templar started to pace around her.

"I have told you about, I don't know, fifth teen times now and the answer has never changed. I. Don't. Know. Do I really have to spell it out for you? I thought Templers were smarter than this." The elf grinned through the pain but got the burning pain in return.

"This isn't a game, _mage._" The Templar spat the last part out.

"Hey. I'm telling you the truth. You're making it a game mister."

"Why you little-" Before he burned her again, another mage came into the cell.

"That's enough for now." The mage said in a soothing voice. "I'll take it from here."

The elf stared at the mage while he walked in. He sat on a stool right before the elf and leaned forward. "Now, what don't you tell us the truth?" With a flick of his hand, the elf started to glow.

"I don't know." After that, the elf stopped glowing and sighed. "See? I wasn't lying!" When she raised her voice, she hissed in pain.

"Well, then. I guess you're free to go then." The mage got up and walked towards the door.

"Just like that? After thirty minutes of burning my skin off, you're just going to let me go?!"

"You don't have information on your sister so you're no use to us anymore. And," The mage turned to face the elf. "You are now banned to come to the Circle ever again for helping a blood mage escape."

* * *

**AN: Yes, it's short but I put it up to see if people read it. Tell me what you think and I'll keep coming with chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy 50% off chocolate day! Anyway, here is a longer chapter! Hope thy like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was walking to shadow to shadow, avoiding all the Templars that littered the streets. My cloak flying behind me, I ran to Lowtown. With my hood up, I don't really to run in the shadow but it sure is fun!

"Another day, another person needing killing!" I sang while walking to my client. In a good mood today, so I walked the rest, hoping a little with each step.

Working for the Red Iron isn't easy, killing people and all. But it sure does get money in your pocket! I mean, I have a whole gold! I'm filthy rich, dude!

While walking, skipping… Whatever you want to call it, I took out a piece of paper and read it.

"Dear Forel,

Your client is Anso, a dwarf in Lowtown. You'll have to meet him at night, by the Merchants Guild. A women named Hawke will _maybe _meet you there.

Sincerely, Meeran"

"Well, that was blunt…" I sighed and stuffed the letter back into my leather pouch. Walking and whistling, I made my way to Anso. Walking up to him, I realized he was by a broken wagon… Just, standing there, looking at it… Weird but I'm not one to judge considering I do a lot of weird things too.

"Well, hello there!" I waved to him with a big smile on my face.

"Ah!" The dwarf screamed and turned around, hands up to defend himself.

"Wow, bro! It's all right! I'm with the Red Iron. You know…? The people you hired…" I started at him while wiggling my eyebrows and he sighed in relief.

"Right. I thought you were someone trying to kill me…"

"Why would I- All right, never mind. Anyway I'm Forel! Nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand so he could shake it.

He stared at my hand for a while. I knew he was looking at the pure white bandages that went up and down my whole arm. And my other arm… And my whole body… But, I usually see people stare at them anyway, so it doesn't bother me at all!

After a while, I decided to grab his hand and shake it for him.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Oh…! The names Anso."

"Already knew that! Anyway, what do you want me to do? Kill someone?"

"Ah… No… I just need you to get some stole property back for me."

"What's in it for me?" I placed my hands on my hips and placed a grin on my face.

"A fine reward of course."

"Well, all right then!" I turned around and ran towards the lower part of Lowtown. "I'm off!"

"Wait I didn't tell you-" The further I ran, the more the voice seemed distant. But when turning a corner, I realized what he was going to say…

"I'm totally lost…" I looked around to find myself by the Elven Alienage. "Well, maybe I should check there!" I skipped down the steps and around the tree to find myself staring at an old wooden door.

"…this is totally it… I think…" I smiled to myself and opened the door to find a surprise inside… And not a very great one at that…

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Man! I've been on a roll guys! Chapters just keep coming! I have this really planed out... Anyway, hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Just staring at about ten slavers, I stood there in the door way. They all were facing me, studding me.

"Ah… Hi….?" I waved my hand with a smile. But what I got in response but an arrow to the head. But before it could reach the point, I ducked down.

"Wha- No hi?!" I grabbed the staff off my back and used the fireball spell. When the fire explode, the slavers were covered head to toes with flames. Watching them flail around and die a painful death was fun and all but when another group of slavers came rushing from the other room, I had to stop laughing and rush to them. Freezing one of them with the spell winters grasp, I charged with the staff in my hands. Slicing the guy with the blade at the end of my staff, I made him crumble in pieces. As fast as the frozen blood came spilling out of him, I skipped to the side out of the way of an incoming blade. Using chain lighting to get rid of the rest of them, I sighed.

"That was no fun at all." I put the staff on my back, I walked to the room with the chest. Breaking the lock, I looked inside…

"Holy cow…" I stared at bottom of the chest… Nothing was in it.

"What a waste of freaking time!" I slammed the top down and sighed. I walked to the door and opened it. I closed my eyes while walking and when I opened them I found yet another surprise…

Another huge group of slavers.

"Oh come on!" I threw my arms in the air.

"Wait…" I turned around to find the middle slaver, maybe the leader, talking. "You're not the elf."

"But we were told to kill anyone that went inside." The leader sighed.

"All right men-" But before she could finish, I called about the spell firestorm the kill the group. Standing in the middle of it, I still didn't get caught on fire. Why? I'll tell you later because another group of people were coming at me. Outnumbered from 1 to 12, I starting to feel hopeless. But when a group of people came out of nowhere, I started to feel better.

The group had six people in it. One that was really short, like dwarf size, took out a cross bow and shot about five people in a row. Three of them where mages, two of them having black hair, one having red paint smeared on her nose, and the another having blond hair (he looked vaguely familiar) that kept awfully close to the girl with the red paint. The blond healed the grouped with red paint girl caused the earth to shake and the sky to rumble. The other girl froze her enemies and then made them dance in the flames. A boy with black hair too slashed threw his enemies. Then a guards women took out her sword and… Templar shield…?

I frowned and took out my staff. I slashed threw my enemies one after another and before I knew it, all the slavers where dead. I sighed and put the staff on my back. I stretched and yawned.

"What a rush! Now that was fun!" I smiled to myself. But when hearing footsteps come up to me, the smile faded. I turned around right when they were next to me and took out my staff.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing with a Templar shield?!" I looked to the guards women. They just stared at me like I was crazy. I frowned and growled. "So?!"

"It's all right. We're not going to hurt you." The red paint girl and came up with her hands up in the air.

"I'd like to hear that from the Templar!" I stepped back a few steps.

"I'm no Templar, mage. A matter of fact, if I was a Templar, I probably would have taken these mages here to the circle already."

The red paint girl looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Thanks Aveline…" She sighed. "Well, we're off to bad start… I'm Hawke. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand for me to shake but I just looked at it. I raised my staff and look over the group. I rested my eyes on Hawke again. I sighed and put the back to its rightful place. I pulled down my hood shook her hand and looked over the group again. My eyes rested on the blond head…

"Anders?!" I asked in surprise. "No way…! I thought you were still with the Gray Wardens!"

"Forel?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're in a dump hole like this."

"Ha!" I scratched the back of my head and laughed. "I would say the same thing!" But, then my smile faded. "Anyway…" I stared at the rest of the group. "Who are they?" I pointed to them.

"Oh! Right! Guys…" Hawke looked at the group.

The other girl with the black hair came up with the guy with black hair. "I'm Bethany and this Carver. It's a pleasure to meet you." She put out a hand as did Carver. I shook both of their hands and turned the dwarf and guards women.

"You must be Aveline… The non-… Templar…" I put out a hand and she shook it. "Sorry about the whole Templar thing. Being a mage and all, Templars aren't really my best friends right now." She nodded and I looked to the dwarf. I narrowed my eyes.

"Varric…" I nodded to him.

"What? No, 'Hey Varric! Long time no see!'?" He grinned.

I sighed. "Hey Varric. I haven't seen you since yesterday." I smiled.

"Ha! You know what, let's get a drink after this!"

"I was waiting for that." I smiled and turned to Anders. "So… Why are you here?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"I… Left the Gray Wardens…"

"…" I just stared at him, no emotion on my face.

"I know-" he started.

"Wow, bro!" I waved my hands in the air. "I'm not judging! I did the same thing too!" I looked to the side and put an evil look on my face. "Dang you Alistairand Ryir..." I turned back around, getting a few crazed looks, and cleared my throat. "Anyway, no more chit chat. I need to get some answers for that idiot Anso." I turned and walked to the steps.

"Do you mind if we come with you...?" Hawke asked.

I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and said, "This is your job too…" I sighed. "All right, fine… But I'm not splitting the money seven ways!" I turned back around and walked to the steps. But before I could even get up them, another slaver came around the corner.

"I don't know who you are, friend," The man said.

"Not your friend." I interrupted and froze him. I then slashed him in half for him to crumble in pieces. I sighed. "Agh… I hate slavers…" I started to walk up the steps but when someone grabbed my shoulder I stopped. I was forcefully turned around by Hawke and was looking straight into her eyes.

"Why did you kill the man?! He-"

"He was slaver. And do you want a slaver taking more lives that have already been lost?!" I sneered. "He deserved to die."

"And you have the right to make the choice who deserves to die?" Hawke tightened her grip on her shoulder.

"No one has the right. I know that much at least. But what I have learned over the past three years is that is doesn't matter if you have that right or not. All that matters is the impact that live has. If I had let that man lived, he would have tortured thousands of people, and kill half of them. If he was to be killed, those people wouldn't have to deal with the pain and suffering that man would bring on them."

"She is right." I perked up.

"…dang it…" I narrowed my eyes looked behind my shoulder to see an elf come walking down the steps.

"Slavers have no right to live."

* * *

**AN: Wow...! This is the longest chapter I have made! Go me guys! Anyway, hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's been a long time since I have wrote, I know. The second semester is always the hardest. Anyway, you may ask why I'm not updating all of the either stories I have. That's because I stuck on those. Writers block like most people say. So, if you want a chapter, just PM me and give me some ideas. It would speed up the process of the chapter making. Well, that's all I have to say, so I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A white haired elf came walking down the steps. "Slavers have no right to live." He stopped right in front of us. "I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so… numerous."

I waved him off. "Psh. I had no trouble. Not even a scratch was laid upon me."

He looked off me and said, "Impressive."

Hawke then came up to him. "You were responsible for this?"

"I'm the reason you're here, yes. But anyway, my name is Fenris. These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso chose wisely."

"Wait… So, you're saying that you're an escaped slave. That seems like a lot of effort to find just one slave." Hawke narrowed her eyes.

"It is."

I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Right to the point." I smiled. "I like you." He gave a small smile.

"So. I bet it has to do something with those markings then." Hawke came up.

"Yes. I imagine I must look strange to you. I did not receive these marking by choice though. Even so, they have served me well."

"Oh… I thought they were tattoos… But, anyway, I think you look pretty cool!" I put a big grin on my face. But he stared at me, frowning.

"Anso's job did seem a little too easy…" Hawke started to rub her chin.

"Perhaps the deception was unnecessary. If so, I'm sorry. I have become too accustomed to hiding." Fenris sighed.

"Tch… I could same the same thing…" I mumble underneath my breath.

"Come again?" Fenris looked to me, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" I waved my hands in the air, laughing like I was insane.

He just kept staring at me till he sighed. "If I may ask, what was in that chest? The one in the house?"

"You don't know?" I looked at him weirdly.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew."

"Eh. Good point. Um let's see… There was dust and maybe a dead rat but nothing much."

"So nothing?"

"Yep. Pretty much. Were you looking for something?"

"I was, but I shouldn't have. It was bait, nothing more."

"So you're saying that you were looking for something but you shouldn't have been looking for it? Well, that's stupid…" I shrugged. "But who may I to talk? Anyway, so I'm guessing you need help to defeat a stupid mage that thinks he is all that because he shot fireballs out of his hands? Well, considering that and that he is also a slaver, I'll kill him for you…" I grinned. "For a price…"

"I'll find a way to repay you, I swear it."

"Eh. Good enough for me. Let's go!" I marched up the steps then stopped at the top. I slowly turned around and gave a nervous grin. "Where are we going again…?"

* * *

**AN: Good? Bad? Well, give me your opinion! Reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
